Return Of A Feared Enemy
by SONICKINGDOMHEARTS
Summary: 5 Years after the events of One Mistake Leads To Happiness, Sonic is enjoying life with his family. But when an old enemy returns, will it all come crashing down?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is. The sequel to One Mistake Leads To Happiness**

**Return Of A Feared Enemy**

**New Life**

5 years have past since Amy gave birth to Skyler. Sonic was able to get a job when he turned 18 and bought them a house outside of the city, to live in.

Sonic stepped outside of his house into the forest, taking in the smell of nature.

Sonic had always wanted to live in a forest, it reminded him of when he was younger when he would spend time in Green Hill Zone.

It was quiet, which Sonic liked. He didn't enjoy the noise of the city any more.

Sonic heard a rustle in the bushes. Probably Knuckles or Shadow wanting a fight.

Sonic got into a fighting pose, but was knocked over.

"Got you, Dad"

Sonic got up to see Skyler grinning at him.

"Well...someone's getting fast" Sonic got up.

"Of course"

Skyler looked a lot like Sonic, same eyes and facial features. The only difference was he has a slight pinkish tinge to him.

Sonic never expected to have a child at the age of 17, but when Skyler was born, he became very independent.

"Come on. Your mother will have dinner ready soon"

"Can I play with Dayna after dinner?" Skyler asked.

"Sure"

"Hi boys. Your dinner's nearly done" Amy smiled.

"Hey Mom" Skyler hugged her. "Where's Dayna? I want to ply with her"

"After dinner, son. Can you go get her? She's in the living room"

"Of course"

Dayna was Sonic and Amy's daughter, who was born a year ago. In contrast to Skyler, Dayna was very similar to Amy, but had some of Sonic's features to her, including his quills.

"Oh Sonic, I've never felt so happy before"

"What do you mean, Amy?"

"Our family is so wonderful. I was scared at first...but I'm so happy with what we have"

"Me too" Sonic hugged Amy from behind.

"So, what we having?"

"Cheeseburger and fries. It's lovely weather, so we'll eat outside"

"Okay" Sonic smiled.

The family sat outside, taking in the sun that appeared through the trees.

"Dad, can we go see Tails today?" Skyler asked.

"Yeah. We still need to see their new baby"

"Well, the kids do. We've already seen him" Amy said.

"Dayna will have a new playmate soon" Skyler smiled.

'Very true. It's strange how fast a year has gone by" Sonic smiled at his daughter.

Dayna gave her father a curious look.

"Sonic...we should get going. It's going to get late and Skyler has school tomorrow"

"Okay. Ready to go?"

"Yes. We've finished. Can we drive? I don't Skyler to throw up from you running again" Amy said.

"All right. I'll go get Dayna's things"

"What did Tails and Cream name their son, Dad?" Skyler asked eagerly.

"Alex"

"Aw...I wanted it to be Skyler!"

"That would be too confusing" Amy laughed, strapping Dayna into her car seat.

**At Tails' house...**

"Hey guys..." Tails yawned.

"Hey buddy...what's wrong?"

"It's Alex...he won't sleep. He's constantly crying"

"Lack of sleep?" Amy asked.

"Yeah..."

"Maybe we came at a bad time..." Sonic sighed.

"No...it's fine. Cream's just trying to get Alex to stop crying..."

"I'll go help her" Amy said, heading upstairs.

"Sit down, Tails. You're exhausted" Sonic said.

"Yeah...thanks. How are you guys anyway?" Tails asked.

"We're good. We came over because Skyler hasn't seen Alex yet"

"Sorry, I would have gone to your house to introduce him, but...well, you can hear him"

"Don't worry. It'll stop soon...Amy's very good with looking after babies"

"I know...Skyler sure was trouble when he was born" Tails laughed.

Skyler looked up. "What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter..." Sonic laughed.

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring. It'll pick up soon. :)**


	2. Help

**Chapter 2!**

**Help**

"Oh Amy, you're a life saver!" Cream said happily after Alex had stopped crying.

"I've had practice. You'll get used to it" Amy smiled.

"We tried everything and nothing worked. Thank you so much!"

"Tell you what, let the boys take Skyler and Dayna out and I'll teach the basics on how to look after Alex"

"That would mean so much" Cream smiled.

Amy headed downstairs and found Sonic and Tails talking.

"Has he stopped crying?" Tails asked.

"Yes"

"Thank you, Amy"

"That's my Amy" Sonic smiled.

"Why don't you and Tails take Skyler and Dayna to the park? I'm going to show Cream how to look after Alex"

"But what about me? I'll have to learn too" Tails spoke up.

"Cream will show you. Now, go out and talk. You're best friends and haven't seen each other properly in ages"

Sonic nodded. "I'll get Dayna's buggy and we'll go the park"

Sonic and Tails arrived at the park.

"So...how's being a father treating you?" Sonic asked.

"It's so difficult! I don't know how you and Amy do it!" Tails laughed.

"You'll get used to it. It takes time" Sonic smiled.

"I'm so happy he was born though. I've always wanted a child"

"At least you waited until you were an appropriate age" Sonic laughed.

"Good point" Tails laughed also.

"Dad! Can I go play?" Skyler asked.

"Yes son. We'll be over by the trees" onic replied.

"Would you say Dayna cries more or less than Skyler did?" Tails asked.

"Less...what about Alex?"

"Not as much as he used to...but still have some sleepless nights" Tails replied.

"He'll grow out of it"

**With Amy & Cream...**

"Thank you Amy. I think I'll be able to manage it now" Cream smiled.

"You're welcome. Just let me know if you need anything, I'm sure to have it"

Alex fell asleep and Cream put him in his crib.

"It's so quiet now. Thank you so much"

**Sorry for the delay, writer's block said hello again.**


	3. Simple Question

**Wow…I'm updating!**

**Important Question**

Sonic was nervously waiting for Amy to come downstairs. They were going out tonight.

"Come on Amy. We'll be late" Sonic thought to himself.

"Hey Dad" Skyler came in from outside. "Why are you dressed up?"

"I'm taking your mother out tonight, son" Sonic smiled.

"What about me and Dayna?" Skyler asked.

"Tails is babysitting you" Sonic smiled.

"Oh…okay!" Skyler smiled back.

"I'm done!" Amy came downstairs.

She was wearing a red dress which went down to her feet along with matching red heels.

"You look absolutely beautiful" Sonic smiled brightly.

"Why thank you" Amy grinned. "You look rather dapper yourself"

Sonic blushed slightly at Amy's comment. "Knock knock" came a voice. It was Tails.

"Oh, right on time" Sonic said, as he greeted his friend.

"As always" Tails replied.

Amy laughed at Tails' comment. "How are things with Alex now?"

"Great! Thanks for the help. We've got a routine now"

"Well, we better go. Thanks again Tails" Sonic smiled as they left.

After a 20 minute drive in which Sonic was slightly annoyed about as he wanted to run, but Amy said it would only ruin her dress, they arrived at the restaurant.

"Cibo?" Amy questioned. "What does that mean?"

"It simply means food" Sonic laughed, as they entered.

They waited inside until a waiter served them.

"Yes…we have reservations" Sonic smiled slightly.

"Right this way sir. My name is Richard, I'll be your waiter this evening"

Sonic and Amy followed their waiter to a table which was decorated with a bouquet of roses with a champagne bottle stored in a bucket of ice. Sonic made a reference to the roses as a sign of Amy's presence, "My beautiful Rose" which got a lukewarm reception.

They ordered their food, Amy settled for Lasagne and Sonic, after complaining about the lack of chilli dogs, ordered the steak.

The couple stared lovingly into each others eyes as they ate.

"So…what made you want to take me out tonight?" Amy asked Sonic.

Sonic laughed "You'll find later" he winked. Amy looked at him confused.

After they had finished and paid, Sonic took Amy's hand and led her back to the car.

"Now for part two" Sonic said, getting in the car.

"Part two?" Amy asked.

Sonic nodded and winked.

After what felt like an hour and Amy's many sayings of "Are we there yet?" in which Sonic replied "I can see where Skyler gets it from" they arrived at their destination.

"Sonic…is this what I think it is?" Amy asked, as she observed where he had taken her.

"Yes, we're in Green Hill Zone"

Amy hugged him tightly "We haven't been here in years!"

"I know" Sonic smiled.

Sonic took Amy's hand and led her to the highest hill in the area, which overlooked the lake.

"The…full moon is beautiful tonight" Amy looked at it in awe.

"Yeah…but not as beautiful as you" Sonic kissed her.

Amy giggled at his comment and playfully pushed him "Oh you"

Sonic and Amy talked for hours about many things that night, how Skyler had grown, how much had changed, the birth of Dayna. They even talked about when they were younger, back when Eggman was still around.

"I miss those days" Amy leant on Sonics shoulder.

"Me too" he replied. "Cold?" he asked as he felt Amy shiver.

"Y-yeah"

Sonic took off his jacket and put it on Amy's shoulder.

"Thank you" she smiled. "What time is it?"

"Midnight…perfect" Sonic smiled.

He stood up "Where are you going?" Amy asked.

Sonic knelt down in front of her and took out a velvet box.

Amy gasped as tears began to fill the corners of her eyes.

"Amy Rose, you're perfect to me in every way. You mean so much to me, I don't ever want to lose you. Will you make me the happiest hedgehog ever? Will you marry me?" Sonic smiled.

Amy was quiet for a minute. "Y-yes!" she croaked out at last.

Sonic hugged her tightly "Thank you…" he whispered.

**Sorry for how late this is. My laptop broke and I lost everything. Hope this was okay, I'll admit it's not my best, I've been a bit rusty as of late. It's going to get good very soon ;)**


	4. Reward

**Update!**

**Reward**

**(This chapter is pretty much a lemon, except towards the end, you have been warned, feel free to skip to the end)**

Sonic and Amy arrived after midnight, both happy with how the night went.

"How was it?" Tails asked, as they greeted him.

Amy held out her hand, showing her engagement ring to Tails.

"Congratulations!" Tails smiled. "I didn't even know"

"No one did" Sonic laughed. "Come with me a sec, I need to ask you something"

Tails nodded and followed him.

"What's up?" Tails asked.

Sonic smiled. "I'd like you to be my best man at the wedding"

"I'd love to!" Tails smiled.

Sonic smiled back. "Thanks buddy"

"I have to go now" Tails smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'm sure Cream would love to discuss ideas with Amy about the wedding"

Tails laughed "Yeah, more than likely. I'll see you later. Tell Amy I said bye"

After Tails left, Sonic went to check up on Skyler and Dayna. Both were fast asleep.

"Oh Sonic" he heard Amy purr.

"Where are you Ames?"

"In the bedroom my love" she replied.

Sonic followed her voice to see her lying naked on their bed.

"What's bought this on?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"Well, since you've been so…wonderful to me, I thought I'd return the favour"

Sonic smirked, taking off his clothes.

**Okay, it's lemon time. Feel free to skip it.**

Sonic kissed Amy roughly on the lips, slightly moaning as he did so.

Slowly, Sonic entered her, moving at a slow pace.

"Faster…please" Amy moaned seductively. Sonic nodded and did as she asked.

Amy let out a scream as Sonic pleasured her.

"You'll wake up the kids" Sonic laughed quietly.

"S-sorry" Amy gasped, feeling Sonic's member pumping in and out of her.

As Sonic went at a harder and faster pace, he could feel a sensation inside him.

"A-Ames, I'm gonna…c-cum!"

"Do it" Amy said seductively.

Sonic moaned Amy's name as he let his seed flow into her.

Amy smirked as she began sucking on Sonic's member.

"More…please" Sonic moaned

Amy sucked on Sonic's member harder, licking the tip of it as she did so.

Sonic moaned again. "I'm close…"

Amy sucked on Sonic's member harder and faster waiting for him to climax.

"Amy!" Sonic moaned.

Amy smirked as she swallowed Sonic's seed.

"Amazing…" Sonic whispered.

"Yes you are" Amy smiled, as she nuzzled into Sonic's chest.

"I love you" Sonic smiled.

"I love you too"

**Lemon over!**

**The next morning…**

"Morning mom" Skyler smiled. "How was your night out?"

"Perfect. Your father asked me to marry him" Amy smiled brightly, showing Skyler her wedding ring.

"Really?" Skyler smiled. "That's great. Does that mean we're going to be a real family?"

Amy nodded. "It does"

"Morning" Sonic smiled, as he walked downstairs.

"Morning Sonic, you're busy today aren't you?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I'm helping Tails with his best man duties" Sonic laughed.

"Cream will be coming over to help plan the wedding. Of course, you'll be doing that with Tails too?"

"Most likely"

"Can I come with you Dad?" Skyler asked.

"Fine by me, little buddy" Sonic smiled.

"I'll let you two go then" Amy smiled.

"If you need anything, let me know" Sonic kissed her forehead.

"I will" Amy nodded. "Bye Skyler"

"Bye Mom" Skyler replied, hugging Amy

**Elsewhere…**

A pair of red eyes glow in the darkness…watching Sonic's every move…

"Finally…it's all coming together. I will have my revenge…Sonic The Hedgehog"

**Sorry if the lemon was a bit poor…mysterious end to a chapter. All will be revealed soon.**


	5. Calm Before The Storm

**This was originally going to be 2 separate chapters, but they were too short. MERGE!I'm back!**

**Calm Before The Storm**

"Sonic, what a wonderful surprise!" Melissa smiled hugging her son.

"Hey Mom" Sonic smiled back.

"Grandma!" Skyler hugged her tight.

"How's my favourite grandson?" Melissa asked.

"Great!"

Sonic smiled as Skyler ran into the living room.

"Would you like a drink son?"

"No thanks, just a quick visit, I'm out with Tails and Knuckles today, organising something"

"Organising?" Melissa looked confused. "Organising what?"

"I asked Amy to marry me and she said yes" Sonic smiled.

"Oh honey, that's wonderful!"

"Yeah. I really need to plan, so I have to go now. I just wanted to let you know" Sonic smiled.

"Okay, see you soon. Tell Amy I said congratulations" Melissa smiled.

"Can't you just get married to Mom tomorrow, Dad?" Skyler asked.

"I wish I could son" Sonic laughed. "But it takes time. We need to plan a lot of things, like who we're inviting, where we're having the reception. Stuff like that"

"Oh...am I invited?"

"Of course you are" Sonic laughed again.

"Will I ever get married, Dad?" Skyler asked.

"Maybe one day, son" Sonic smiled at his son.

They got to Tails' house quickly...of course.

"Hey Sonic, you just missed Cream" Tails smiled.

Sonic rolled his eyes "Figures" He chuckled.

Knuckles was sat inside "Hey buddy, congratulations!" He hugged Sonic.

"Thanks Knux" Sonic smiled "I've been meaning to ask you something..."

"Hit me"

Skyler spoke up "Excuse me, Mr Tails, but where's Alex?"

Tails smiled "He went with Cream, Skyler"

Skyler nodded "Oh..."

Sonic smiled "Anyway, I was hoping me and Amy could have the wedding on Angel Island. Is that okay?"

Knuckles grinned "Perfectly fine"

Sonic smiled "Thanks buddy"

**With Amy...**

"Aw, I'm so happy he asked you to marry him. You've waited for so long!" Rouge smiled

Amy smiled back "It's a dream come true!"

All the girls laughed and started to discuss plans

**Let's skip to the wedding...**

The day of the wedding came fast, Sonic and Amy haden't seen each other the entire day.

"Nervous, Sonic?" Tailes chuckled

Sonic adjusted his tie "Slightly...I hope I don't mess this up"

"You'll be fine" Knuckles patted his shoulder

He nodded "You gonna be good, buddy?" Sonic smiled at Skyler.

Skyler nodded "I'll try to be..."

Sonic chuckled "That's my boy"

Meanwhile Amy was nervous "What if he runs out?"

Cream smiled "He won't, Amy. He loves you"

Rouge grinned "He isn't like he used to be"

Any smiled "He isn't the 15 year old hedgehog I used to chase around anymore"

Cream nodded "He loves you and your children with all his heart"

Amy smiled gently "Thank you, girls. You're the greatest friends I could ever have" They were pulled into a tight hug.

Eventually the wedding started, Sonic was getting nervous now. The music started, causing everyone to stand up. Sonic looked around. He saw his mother and Amy's mother on the verge of happy tears. Even Amy's father had turned up, causing Sonic to grin.

Sonic turned to look at the altar of the Master Emerald. The emerald glowed brightly, giving a warm feeling in Sonic's heart. Well...that or because it was a hot day anyway.

Tails stood next to Sonic "Good luck buddy, you'll be fine" He smiled. Sonic nodded silently.

Amy made it to the altar, with Cream and Rouge who were her bridemaids, following close.

Knuckles stood at the altar, Sonic chuckled that he was the one to marry him and Amy.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of these two hedgehogs, Sonic The Hedgehog and Amy Rose, in holy matrimony. If anyone has any reason as to why these two shouldn't be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace" Knuckles spoke.

The crowd was quiet and Sonic and Amy exchanged their vows. The girls teared up with happiness.

"Do you Sonic, take Amy to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, to hold and to cherise till death do you part?"

"I do" Sonic smiled

"Do you Amy, take Sonic to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, to hold and to cherise till death do you part?"

"I do" Amy cried happily

"I now pronounce you hedgehog and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Everyone clapped as they went to kiss...

Missiles rained down from the sky, narrowly missing some of the people on the island. Sonic and Amy's romantic moment was ruined by screams of terror.

"Dad! what's happening!?" Skyler hid behind his father.

Sonic looked at the silhouette that appeared through the smoke and fire.

"You!" He snarled

**I've updated! Sorry for the hiatus...life was a mess. You'll see who it is soon!**


	6. Enemy Revealed

**Time to find out who it is...**

**Enemy Revealed**

The smoke and fire cleared and evil laughter boomed through Angel Island. "It's been a while, hasn't it, my loathsome copy..."

Sonic growled "You...Metal Sonic"

Laughter came again from Metal Sonic "Surprised to see me?"

Sonic growled "I thought I destroyed you!"

Metal spoke slowly "Well, not exactly. For you see, I was strong enough to find a power supply from that pathetic creator of mine, Dr Eggman. Now I am here...to get my revenge"

Skyler stepped forward "You leave my Dad alone, you meanie!"

Metal looked at him "Ah...young Skyler...annoying and foolish...just like your father"

Sonic looked at Skyler "Stay away from him son. He's dangerous"

Knuckles ran forward and punched Metal Sonic "Was that supposed to hurt?" Metal looked at Knuckles, punching him and sending him crashing into the Master Emerald, breaking it.

"Fuck!" Knuckles yelled "Now I need to find the shards!"

Metal laughed "Always clumsy, aren't you, Knuckles?"

Knuckles growled at Metal "You'll pay"

Metal chuckled "I'm here for something...well, not something...someone!"

Amy's eyes widened as Metal dashed towards her. Sonic moved in front of her to protect her...but was knocked unconcious.

Tails' eyes widened "He's so much stronger" A scream was heard as Amy was grabbed.

Tails and Knuckles tried to run to Metal but were too late as Metal blasted away.

"Damn it!" Knuckles snarled.

Skyler went to Sonic's side "Dad..." He shook him getting no response.

Tails put his hand on Skyler's shoulder "He'll be fine, I promise"

Skyler nodded slowly.

Amy squirmed in Metal's arms as they went through the sky "Let me go you robotic creep!" She yelled.

Metal laughed and gagged her quickly "A silent rose is beautiful"

They arrived at a desert place which Amy recognised instantly. It was Eggman's old base. **(From SA2)**

Amy gulped as she was taken into the pyramid that she had been in previously years ago.

Sonic woke up, breathing heavily "Amy!"

Tails calmed him down "She isn't here, Sonic"

Sonic grabbed Taile by his shoulders

"Where is she, Miles? Where!?"

Tails gulped, Sonic only called him Miles when he was desperate. "I-I don't know"

Sonic stood up. "I'm going to find her"

Tails looked at him "Wait, you need rest!" But Sonic was already gone.

Metal Sonic chained Amy to a pole close to him and waited. Waited for the blue hedgehog to arrive...waited...for revenge.

**SUSPENSE!**


End file.
